Dark Nebula
by Hawkflight7
Summary: One by one they will be hidden, behind an opaque scale of the amaranthine serpent. Drabble series.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Nebula - First Year: Part One**

 **Summary: One by one they will be hidden, behind an opaque scale of the amaranthine serpent. Drabble series.**

 **A word of advice: if you want fluff run elsewhere. Just start running.**

He was still looking at the open door even when the girl was gone. The girl who had introduced herself as, Hermione Granger; in the same breath showing a disinterest in his new-found friend, Ronald Weasley.

She had practically blundered in on their conversation: insulting Ron for his wand work, and the spell his brothers had given him to turn Scabber's fur orange - though, he had to agree with her that it probably hadn't been real in the first place. From what he could tell Fred and George were a pair of pranksters, not malicious ones like his cousin, but still... She had also flaunted her own magic, fixing his glasses with a wave of her wand - literally. It would be a useful spell for someone like him, with his glasses always breaking somehow.

He had wondered aloud if he would see her again, an idea Ron didn't seem particularly enamored with. As his friend had voiced his displeasure at seeing the 'know-it-all' anytime soon.

Harry, though; he found himself curious. Not because he felt a pull toward her, but because he had seen the look in her eyes. He knew she felt a pull towards him, and there was no doubt in his mind that he would see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dark Nebula - First Year: Part Two**

"Mental, that one, I'm telling you."

Harry nodded his head as if he agreed with Ron, curious just which of the four Houses she would be put in; if he would end up in the same house as her. It would be best - probably. Anyone could help him to get settled into the new world, would probably help him just because he had been a famous baby.

Such an odd reason to help someone really. He could see people who knew his name trying to get a glimpse at the scar even now. The girl had noticed it to, just a second before he would have introduced himself to her.

The sorting hat shouted out the house it deigned fit for her, and she ran to one of the long table in the Great Hall.

Harry was told to go up the steps not too long after her. When the hat was put on his head he could only think of one House he didn't want to be in. Slytherin, and so he held onto the mantra until the sorting hat decided, "Gryffindor!"

The same house as her. Harry got up from the stool, walking down the stairs as he heard the whole table for Gryffindor start clapping, but his eyes were on her as he walked down the steps, joining her at the table.

He was curious just who she was; she seemed knowledgeable of magic and this new world he had entered in. Did she come from a family of witches and wizards?


	3. Chapter 3

**Dark Nebula - First Year: Part Three**

Since the first day of school that girl - Hermione Granger - had nudged him in the arm during Potions, giving him looks throughout that class period when he didn't know the answers to the questions. Almost the same ones that she threw at Snape for not picking on her to answer the questions: irritated. Perhaps even disappointed.

She had clearly expected a famous wizard just because of his name, and he wasn't living up to it. He didn't want to, something Ron seemed to understand, while she remained in the dark.

Even in his first class of the day - Transfiguration - she had glanced over her shoulder at him when he entered the room, nearly scoffing at him for being late. It was then that he began to think the same as Ron, that she was stuck up, a know-it-all.

Which was a little odd considering he knew her to be a muggleborn, ignorant of the magic world until recently. Only knowing so much because she had read books about it. She had told him herself that night he was put in the same house as her.

She had even been against him getting Neville's remembrall from Malfoy, not only telling him not to go after Draco, but calling him an idiot when he had flown up after 'disobeying' her. And yes, he had heard her; it wasn't something he forgot after his second night at school.

Or when she slipped a word or two - a fact - into his conversation with Ron, conversations with other students in his dorm room, when he was wondering about the wizarding world. All of which he didn't remember inviting her input on.

She followed him around, not like some lost puppy, but a tarantula. It was the only reason she had seen that three headed dog. Which had lead to another round of insults to not only Ron, but him as well.

"Now, if you two don't mind. I'm going to bed, before either of you come up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, _expelled_."

As Ron had said before, she was a menace. Never leaving them alone for very long - him, but Ron seemed to include himself in this observation and Harry didn't see a reason to tell him otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dark Nebula - First Year: Part Four**

"It's _Leviosa_ , not _Leviosar_. She's a nightmare, honestly! No wonder she hasn't got any friends."

Ron bumped into him when that very bushy haired girl walked past the four of them. "I think she heard you," Harry said as he watched her speed off into the castle.

It was only when he was in the Great Hall for dinner that he noticed he hadn't seen her since then. No longer following him around, interjecting herself into his conversations at every opportunity. His shadow was absent and... he actually found himself missing her.

He was confused by it at first. Why he would miss her after everything she had done, but... it was just as Ron had said. She didn't have any friends; though, for whatever reason she had believed him to be her friend. When he had only really considered it back on the train. Her actions may not have been the best when trying to make friends, but that is what she had been attempting to do.

She just wasn't very good at it.

He turned to those students closest to him. "Where's Hermione?"

It was Neville who answered, "Parvati Patil said that she wouldn't come out of the girl's bathroom. She said that she'd been in there all afternoon, crying."


	5. Chapter 5

**Dark Nebula - First Year: Part Five**

"Troll in the dungeon!" Professor Quirell's voice filled the Great Hall moments after the doors had practically slammed open. Harry turned quickly to watch him continue to shout along with everyone else. "Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." With those words he collapsed and chaos enveloped the Great Hall for a few seconds, until Dumbledore called out for silence, telling the prefects to take the students to their respective houses.

Harry followed the rest of his house through the giant door, down through a hall before slowing his pace. Hermione wasn't here with them, she was still in the bathroom, with no knowledge of the troll that was loose in the school. She may be a know-it-all, but he still couldn't go to the dorms without her. Especially when she was his friend.

"Harry?" Ron had turned around, apparently having noticed that he wasn't in the thick of the throng of students anymore. "What are you doing? We got to go. The troll is loose, remember?"

"You go on. I'll catch up," Harry told him, already turning away. "Go on, I'll be fine," he assured Ron before his friend could say anything, taking off back down the hall, heading towards the girl's bathroom.


End file.
